gracelandfandomcom-20200213-history
Graceland
GRACELAND "A place where nothing is what it seems; where deception is second nature and your lies are your life." About From the acclaimed creator of White Collar, Jeff Eastin, comes a new one-hour drama about a diverse group of undercover agents from the Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA), Federal Bureau of Investigations (FBI) and U.S. Customs whose worlds collide while forced to live together under the same roof of a seized beachfront mansion in Southern California called "Graceland." No matter what agency they’re from, the residents all operate by the house’s unofficial motto: "When you work for the bureau, your lies are your life." From NBCU Media Village Inspired by a true story, USA’s gritty new one-hour original drama “Graceland” comes from executive producer and “White Collar” creator Jeff Eastin. The series stars Daniel Sunjata (“Rescue Me”) and Aaron Tveit (“Les Miserables”) and will bow in Summer 2013 on USA. “Graceland” delves into the lives of an elusive group of undercover agents from the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), the Drug Enforcement Agency (DEA) and U.S. Customs, whose worlds collide at a repossessed Southern California beachfront mansion called Graceland (the house got its name when the authorities seized the house from a drug lord known to be an obsessed Elvis Presley fan). With three agencies living under one roof, ordinary roommate issues are amplified, as secrets are a matter of life or death. Graduating at the top of his class, FBI rookie Mike Warren (Tveit) anticipates a traditional D.C. desk job when he’s unexpectedly shipped to Graceland. Immediately thrown into his first undercover assignment, he relies heavily on the guidance of legendary FBI agent and mentor Paul Briggs (Sunjata). Briggs is an unusually Zen-like senior agent who notoriously hates the rule book and will go to any length to protect Graceland from the outside world. With an ensemble cast, the series also features Vanessa Ferlito (“Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps”) as strong-willed DEA agent Catherine “Charlie” Lopez; Brandon Jay McLaren (“Fallen Skies”) as quick-tempered U.S. Customs agent Dale Jakes; Manny Montana (“Chicago Code”) as the fun-loving prankster and FBI agent Joe “Johnny” Tuturro; and Serinda Swan (“Breakout Kings”) as intuitive and merciless DEA agent Paige Arkin. From Fox Television Studios, Eastin serves as creator and executive producer. Russell Lee Fine (“White Collar,” “Necessary Roughness”) directed the pilot. Press Releases Summary The series begins with Mike Warren (Aaron Tveit), a by-the-books rookie who graduates at the top of his FBI class and is thrown into an unconventional assignment at Graceland, rather than the administrative DC job he requested. Once there he encounters the legendary Paul Briggs (Daniel Sunjata), the house’s senior FBI agent whose Zen approach to life doesn’t match his credentials as the Bureau’s ace agent. The series also stars Vanessa Ferlito as DEA agent Catherine "Charlie" Lopez, Brandon Jay McLaren as U.S. Customs Agent Dale Jakes, and Manny Montana as FBI agent Joe "Johnny" Tuturro. Scottie Thompson guests as Lauren Kincaid, a loyal and determined DEA agent dealing with the repercussions of her wounded partner, along with Courtney B. Vance as Quantico Section Chief special agent Sam Campbell and Jay Karnes as DEA group supervisor Gerry Silvo. Main Cast Season 1 Starring Cast External Sites *Official Graceland Website *Graceland on IMDB *Follow Graceland Wiki on Twitter (#gracelandTV) Category:Graceland